<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what we say in the dark by ZionPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709068">what we say in the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionPhoenix/pseuds/ZionPhoenix'>ZionPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I had to google stupid questions for this, Tipsy!Andy, Tipsy!Joe, alcohol mention, references to drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionPhoenix/pseuds/ZionPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, maybe he's more drunk than tipsy.</p><p>OR</p><p>How Nile becomes the new boss. <del> but only for a second </del></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what we say in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is short and sweet, because I'm bad at writing tipsy/drunk conversations, and I didn't want to just dialogue-dump. </p><p>As always, unbetaed, please let me know of any mistakes you find.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of them stumble into their bedroom, collapsing on their respective beds. They had spend the evening talking and drinking, enough to make them tipsy. Now it is late and they are tired, easily falling sleep.</p><p>Joe's eyes stayed open. He could hear the breathing of the two women, feel Nicky's against his chest. He isn't the only one laying awake. "Hey Andy." His voice is only a whisper, he doesn't want to wake up Nicky and Nile.</p><p>"Yeah Joe?" She answers in another whisper.</p><p>"If you could replace all the grass in the world with something else, what would it be and why?" Okay, maybe he's more drunk than tipsy. He hears Andy laugh softly before answering.</p><p>"Tongues." Joe pulls a face at the mental image.</p><p>"Why the fuck would you choose tongues?"</p><p>They keep talking for a while, asking each other stupid questions in hushed voices, deabting some of the more questionable decisions<strike>, like the fucking tongues</strike>. Beside him, Nicky is still fast asleep, as is Nile, judging by her breathing.</p><p>He is, however, proven wrong by the sound of a pillow hitting Andy. "Ouch. What the fuck Nile?"</p><p>"Go the fuck to sleep you idiots." She is more hissing than whispering, making them laugh.</p><p>"Yes boss." Andy jokes. Joe laughs, and closes his eyes.</p><p>"Good night, you two."</p><p>"Shut up and sleep, Joe!"</p><p>"Yes boss." He chuckles one last time, and then lets himself drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you like it.</p><p>Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, I like to know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>